Dancing for the Prince
by littlerose222
Summary: It's Prince Sasuke's 18th birthday and time to pick a slave. He picks a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. Little does he know "she's" got a secret. AU


It was the night of the prince's eighteenth birthday and the whole kingdom was in celebration. The castle was busy with last minute preparations for the party. Guest were coming from all over the world, there would be nomads dancing for entertainment, a large feast, and a lot of drinking. Just what the royalty love most. Well… all but the prince. He found it tedious to sit and talk to people he hardly knew, just because they were royalty like him. He would rather eat alone, and he hated when people drank because they became so loud.

Sasuke walked out of his chambers wearing black silks with golden stitching, and the way he walked down the hall you could see he was born to play this part. How he knew and loved that he was above most others. On the other hand there was a lowly nomad who was getting ready for the prince's party. He knew that he was below most others, but he didn't seem to mind it at all. He was free to do what he wanted and that was all he needed. That night both of their lives would change, for the bad and for the good.

As the guests arrived they walked into a room that was set up with a long table along each wall. Sasuke sat at the head of the room, sitting on a pile of black and red silk pillows. That same red and black silk hung from the ceiling coming down all around him. He was surrounded by well-endowed servant girls, who fed him. This wasn't the sort of thing he wanted, but more of a thing his father did. His father loved women, but Sasuke seemed to be unaffected, even when they were trying to seduce him.

When all the guest were seated, the food was served and the drinks were poured, the nomads were to dance. Fifty or so nomad girls came into the room but there were a few men that stood around the edge. When the men started to play their instruments, the women danced. All of the men in the room has their eyes on the women. It was something Sasuke was use to because every time there was something to celebrate, this is what happened. His father leaned over and whispered into his ear "Pick one and she's yours."

Sasuke was about to decline when a girl caught his eye. Her hair was blonde and pulled into pigtails and she wore a bright red skirt and shawl that draped over her elbows, like it had fallen down as she danced. Her shirt was purple and covered her small chest, but from what Sasuke could see, she had no chest to speak of. Bangles rested on her wrists and ankles, and a purple sash around her waist. On her feet were a simple pair of sandals that were very worn out. Something about her just stood out. When he looked at her face, his breath was taken away. She had three scars on each cheek like whiskers, but she was still so beautiful. When her big bright blue eyes landed on him he could only think about how she was going to be his.

"Her," Sasuke said to his father still keeping his eyes on her.

"Which?" his father asked looking in the same detraction seeing many big breasted girls he liked.

"The one in red with blonde hair." Sasuke replied,

"Why would you want her, when you could have her." He said pointing to a girl with long black hair wearing all purple and had very large breasts.

"I want her." Sasuke asked with out even glancing at the other girl his father pointed out.

"Well, she's yours then."

After the performance was over, the king excused himself to go talk with the nomad's leader. Naruto was in the hall outside where they had just danced, talking to one of the other girls when the king walked past him and smiled. Naruto thought it was strange, but went on talking. "I hope the Prince picks me," said the girl.

"I hope so too, because that means that he didn't pick me," Naruto answered.

"Why not? The Prince's slave gets to live in the palace!" replied the girl.

"Ah, Naruto could I speak to you?" the leader cut in.

"Sure." Naruto said following him into a more quite part of the room.

When the leader turned around, Naruto knew something was up. "Naruto," He paused taking in a breath, "you are the one who was chosen tonight, to be the Prince's slave. I-I know I said that you wouldn't be chosen, but, I never thought you would be. There's nothing I could do, the King said that the Prince insisted that it had to be you." By then, Naruto was only hearing this, and it wasn't registering in to his brain. All he could think about was that now he wasn't free, his life now belongs to someone else. He was not his own person. In just a moment his whole life changed.

The rest of the night passed with Sasuke waiting for the dinner to be over, so he could go see his new pet. His brother had many, but he had never wanted one. All he knew was that he needed to have that girl, and that she had to be his and no one else's. The Prince made up his mind; he was going to have her that night.


End file.
